Our New World
by Malena Cullen
Summary: Hi! I'm Bella Swan. You might not know me, but I'm sure you might know my boyfriend. Who is he, you might ask? Well, none other than the superstar Edward Cullen. Sequel to "In My World" AH, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The charectores belong to Stephenie Meyer and the authers to the songs in this story will be mentioned.**_

_**Please remember to read in 1/2 screen, than kyou!  
><strong>_**Well guys, here it is. First chapter of Our New World, the sequel to In My World. I really hope you guys like it and I will see you down below!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Four years later)<strong>_

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!**

It had been four years since I left to collage. It had been four years since I had left Forks and came to Dartmouth to study English Literature. It had been four years since I had met the best friends in the world and the love of my life.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. It's most likely that you don't know me at all. In fact, I'm very sure that who you actually know is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Yes, Edward Cullen, the teen sensation, the guy who every girl wanted was _my_ boyfriend, and he had been for four years now, since we met in high school in the little town of Forks.

The reason you don't know me is because no one knows that I am Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Why you might ask? Well, because if everyone knew, then I would have paparazzi at my apartment door every fucking day and I didn't want that and Edward agreed with me.

It had been a week since I had graduated from Dartmouth and I was still packing everything that was left. I really didn't have many thing, everything would fit in my new car. Yes, I had a new car. I had soled my old one because although I loved the Z4 to death, it just wasn't convenient. I had switched to a better option, a car I had bought after three years of saving. It was a Honda CRV. It isn't at all flashy and it's roomy, just like I like it.

The main reason why I had bought a new car was because the old one just didn't have enough space for anything. I mean, I had to do grocery shopping and I had to drive my room mate around from time to time.

Ah, yes, my room mates. Her name is Ashley and she conveniently is one of Edward's number one fans. She had absolutely no idea that I was with him every single holiday of the year. The only thing she knew was that I went back to my home town Forks to see some friends, which I did, and she had _no_ idea why I would lock myself up in my room so often. She really didn't ask, too preoccupied with clothes and Edward. It was kindda creepy living with an Edward Cullen fan like her. She had a million posters of him in her room and wouldn't stop talking about him with her friends. She was a great girl, but she wasn't really much of a friend to me.

Ashley wasn't home right now which was perfect for me since I had a lot to do. Today I would be on a plain back to Forks to spend some time with my dad and hopefully see Edward and the guys there.

I had finally packed my last box and looked up. I got my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I had stayed with the same haircut since prom. I really liked the fringe and Alice was delighted that I had liked it so much. I had my hair tied up in a messy ponytail, I was wearing a black and white top and my skinny jeans with Convers. Alice would have disapproved of the look and Rose would have told me to put more make-up on, but I was comfortable and happy thinking that in a couple of hours I would get to see them all again.

I went over to our kitchen and started making myself a sandwich for lunch. My flight would be taking off at five and it was only noon, I had time to spare.

I ate my sandwich on the couch as I watched some T.V, always avoiding the gossip channels that mostly talked about Edward and who Edward dedicated his songs to. I rolled my eyes and decided to just watch some Law & Order SVU when the doorbell rand.

I sighed and got up.

"Ashley, I swear that if you forgot your key _again_…" I started and shut up when I opened the door.

There in my door way, in all his glory, was Edward, taking his sunglasses and hoodie off.

"Hey love." He said with that smirk I loved so much.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and jumped on him, my arms and legs around him. He chuckled and hugged me, coming in and closing the door with his foot.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by…" He had barely stopped talking when I crushed my lips to his. He carried me to the couch and he lowered us both down on it. My arms and legs still around him, we made out on my couch, the T.V still on.

"I've missed you so much." I said when we parted for breath.

"I can tell." He said with a grin.

I laughed and attacked his mouth again.

"Well, looky here!" I heard a voice say from the door. I froze in my place.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"What?" Edward whispered.

"Ashley." I made Edward straiten up, but not before pulling his hoodie on his head again. Ashley would recognize Edward's hair.

I looked over to the door and saw Ashley there with a smile on her face. She was tall with short blond hair and a tan that looked a bit fake. She was wearing a minnie skirt and a blouse with five inch heels.

"Hello Ashley." I greeted her with a smile.

"Bella, who is your little _friend_?" She asked. Edward hadn't turned around yet.

"He's... uh…" I stuttered, thinking for an answer.

The thing Edward did surprised me.

He turned around and lowered his hoodie again and smiled at her.

"Edward Cullen, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand and I swear Ashley almost fainted there.

"Oh. My. GOD!" She shrieked and ran over to Edward. She stopped right in front of him and took his hand. "This is like a dream come true!" She squealed.

Edward looked at me, an eyebrow arched.

"Edward, this is Ashley, Ashley, this is Edward." I introduced them lazily.

"Oh, I know who you are!" Ashley said with a bright smile. "I know everything about you!"

"Oh, really?" Edward said with a small smile. He let go of his hand and grabbed mine. Ashley looked at our hand. Her eyes widened.

"No. Way!" She said, her mouth hanging open. "_You're_ the mystery girl?"

"I have been for four years." I said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She shrieked.

"It never turned up." I shrugged and I heard Edward chuckle.

Ashley stared in awe at Edward for a little while, making Edward a little uncomfortable.

"Uhm, why don't we go to my room?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Great idea." He said with a smile. We started walking away from Ashley, but then she spoke.

"Wait!" She shrieked. We both stopped and looked at her. She was looking around her purse and took out her phone and a pen and paper.

"Can I please get a picture with you? And an autograph?" She looked at Edward with wide eyes. He looked down at me and I shrugged.

"Sure." Edward said with a shrug and Ashley squealed.

"Here." She shoved her phone in my hands and I sighed. I turned to them to take the picture. Edward had an arm around Ashley's shoulder and was smiling while Ashley beamed at the camera. I took the picture and handed the phone back to her. Then, Edward gave her an autograph.

"I can't believe it! The girls will _not_ believe this!" She hugged Edward and then ran out the door already calling her best friend Roxy.

When she was gone I looked at Edward and started laughing. He soon joined me.

"Well, you've met Ashley." I said between giggles.  
>"She's and interesting character." Edward said and I laughed again.<p>

"She absolutely adores you." I said. "But never more then me."

Edward came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Hi have a surprise for you." Edward whispered and leaned down to kiss me.

"I like it already." I said and kissed him again.

"Bella, what would you say if I asked you to move in with me?" Edward asked, his eyes on mine.

I froze.

"Move in with you? As in, move in with you down in L.A?" I asked.

"Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." Edward said, disappointment in his voice.

I pulled his face to mine.

"Of course I want to move in with you." I said softly with a smile. A grin spread in his face and he kissed me.

"But, what about Charlie and the guys?" I asked him.

"Well, I already talked with Charlie and his only condition is for us to visit him every time we can, which I agreed to because that way I can see my parents." He said. "And Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jazz are also coming to L.A, in fact, I think they said something about flying here to help you with the moving." Edward said with a smile.

"Oh my god! All of us in L.A?" I asked with a huge smile.

"Yep, they've all got apartments and are looking for jobs I think." His smile grew.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and jumped into his arms.

"We're moving in together!" I said excitedly.

"Yes we are." He whispered in my ear and kissed my temple.

"I love you." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Please tell me anything you want in a review!<strong>

**Also, I'm really sorry if I take too long to update, but in only 10 I will start secundary school (my first year AHH!) and I won't have a lot of time, so please bare with me!**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	2. Auther's Note

**I'm so sorry guys, but my computer doesn't work (if you didn't read my profile, you now know that I'm typing this on my mom's computer) and I have the next chapter ready on that computer! I'm really sorry, but the moment my computer is fixed I will upload the new chapter. Again, I am really sorry and I hope you won't stop looking for updates.**

**XOXO**

**Male!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, finally right? They finally gave me my computer back today and as promised, here is the new chapter for today. I hope you enjoy and I will see you down below!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Radio Show**

Edward left about an hour later. He tried to persuade me to let him stay in the apartment, but I knew that Ashley wouldn't leave him alone if he stayed and, besides, we would be living together in a short time so one night wouldn't kill him.

It was easy to imagine that Ashley was very disappointed when she came back to the apartment and saw that Edward was gone. She asked me a lot of questions about him and I answered, hoping that she would let me go to sleep soon.

About an hour after the questioning, I was already showered and in bed, really excited about tomorrow.

I fell asleep instantly and I woke up the next day to the sun shinning through my window. I got up quickly and dressed in an Alice and Rose approved outfit. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it was nine o'clock already and they would be here in about an hour or so.

Ashley had left to spend some time with her boyfriend, John, and said that she would be home late tonight. Said goodbye and then waited patiently for my friends to get here.

I was thrilled that I would get a chance to see them again, but what was better was that we would all be moving over to L.A soon and we would be spending a lot more time together.

I was really excited about moving to L.A, but I had no idea what I was going to do. Was I going to get a job there? And if I did, what the hell would I do? I had just graduated collage, would I get a job easily?

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I jumped out of my seat and all but ran to the door before I pulled it open.

"Bella!" Someone squealed and attacked me, almost throwing me to the ground as my best friend Alice hugged me tight.

"Ali, I've missed you so much!" I said, hugging her back.

"Me too!" She said and tightened her hug.

I looked over her head and saw Rose standing in the doorway.

"Come her!" I said with a huge smile. She smiled back at me and hugged me too.

"It's great to see you again Bells." Rose whispered.

"You too Rose" I said and let go of her. I looked over her shoulder. I had barely opened my mouth when Emmett ran to me and picked me off the ground.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled. I wrapped my arms around him and laughed as he spun me around.

"I've missed you Em!" I said. "But please put me down, I'm getting dizzy!"

"Oh, right." He put me back on the ground and I turned to say hi to Jasper who was smiling at me.

"Bella." He opened his arms and I walked over to him, hugging him.

"Hi Jazz." I whispered.

"Well, it's great that we're all back together, but I would love to say hello to my girl." A velvet like voice said from behind Jasper.

I quickly let go and jumped into Edwards opened arms.

"Hey love." He said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hey." I looked up at him, into his green eyes that were bright because of the smile he had on his face.

I let go of Edward and then took his hand, turning around to take in the scene in front of me.

All my friends were here, we were back together and I just couldn't describe how happy I was.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Emmett asked as he walked over to my kitchen.

"Yes Emmett, I have some left over lasagna." I said with a smile.

"Awesome!" He said and I laughed.

We didn't do much more than talk. They were all very excited about going to live in L.A, especially Alice.

"L.A is so full of fashion icons! I'm going to love it!" She squealed and clapped her tinny hands.

"When are you guys leaving?" Jasper asked.

"We're not leaving with you?" I asked, looking at Edward.

"I actually have something to do here, but you can go if you want." Edward offered.

"No, I'll stay with you." I said with a smile. "When are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight at ten." Alice said.

"Then, shouldn't you get going?" I asked, looking at my watch. It was already seven thirty. Man, time flies!

"Oh crap!" Rose said as she looked down at hers as well. "You're right!"

We all got up and I started to hug all of them again.

"We'll see you guys in L.A!" Alice said excited.

"See ya!" I said and closed the door. I turned back to Edward. He was still sitting on the couch with a smile on his face.

I walked over to him and sat down.

"May I ask what you are doing tomorrow?" I asked him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I have this radio show tomorrow at three." He said as he played with my hair. "You're coming."

"Really?" I asked, raising my head.

"Of course." He said, his smile growing. "I'm going to introduce to the world the wonderful Miss Isabella Swan" And he leaned down to kiss me.

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

"Come on Bella, we're gonna be late!" Edward yelled from the living room.

"I'm going!" I answered. I finished putting on my mascara and then went out of my room. We would be leaving tonight, so I had all my suitcases on my bed.

I went out to the living room and found Edward smiling at me.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Thank you" I said. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black and white one shoulder shirt, the locket Edward had given me and black high heel boots.

"I didn't know what to wear." I said with a playful smile. "This is my first radio show."  
>"But it won't be your last." Edward said and leaned down to kiss me.<p>

We got out of my apartment, Edward with his hoodie up and sun glasses on, and we got into his car which was his Volvo.

He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in.

Last night, Edward had helped me put all of my belongings in the car and had sent my car to be shipped to L.A since our flight would be leaving at six this afternoon. I wasn't extremely nervous about that, I was more nervous about making a fool out of myself on the radio.

It took us about twenty minutes to get to the radio station and we came in from the back door.

"There's paparazzi up front." Edward explained as we walked together to the room where the interview would take place.

A man escorted us to a hall that was filled with different concert posters and then up to couch that was right in front of the room where the radio men were talking already. One of them had black and curly hair and the other blond and short, both of them must be around my age. They both had their headphones around their necks and they were talking to each other. The walls were made out of glass so I could see all the equipment that was inside of the room. My breath started to pick up.

"Calm down Bella." Edward whispered in my ear and grabbed my hand. I calmed down as soon as he touched me.

On the other side of the room there was another darker room with a man that was giving a signal to the two men in the radio room. They turned to the glass wall and smiled at us, telling us to come in.

"Do I wait here or….?" I looked up at Edward, not really knowing what to do.

"No, come." Edward said and tightened his grip around my hand. We walked into the room together.

"Ah, Edward Cullen, it's great to have you here!" The man with the black hair said as he shook Edward's hand. "I'm Tony and this is Gabe." Tony pointed at his friend and he walked up to us.

"It's great to have you here man." Gabe shook his hand as well.

"It's great to be here." Edward replied with a smile. "I would like you to meet Bella." Edward looked down at me and so did the other two men who had been ignoring me until then.

"Is this who I think it is?" Gabe asked surprised.

"Yes it is." Edward said with a smirk. "This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend."

"Mystery girl! Finally!" Tony said and Gabe laughed. "It's been four years and no one knows who you are!"

"It was driving the fans crazy." Gabe said and winked at me.

"Well, they'll know now." I said and smiled at them.

A sound came from the speakers and Gabe and Tony turned around and headed back to their seats, telling us to sit down and put the headphones on.

Tony pressed a button and then he spoke.

"And that was 'Without you Here' by Edward Cullen" Tony said. "Asked for by Rebecca"

"Now, as Tony was saying before, we have a special guest here today." Gabe said.

"That's right Gabe!" Tony said, acting like he had completely forgotten. "Here with us we have the wonderful…"

"Fantastic…" Gabe added.

"Talented…"

"And famous…"

"Edward Cullen." They both said at the same time. Gabe pushed a button and a clapping sound came up.

"Hello." Edward said, smiling. He was still grabbing my hand.

"Now Edward, I know you came here to talk about your up coming album, but we see that you brought someone with you." Gabe said, winking at me again.

"Yes, I have. This is Bella Swan, my girlfriend." Edward said, pride in his voice.

"Hi." I said timidly.

"Yes everyone, you heard right, this is _the_ mystery girl that this dude sings about in almost every single one of his songs." Tony said.

"How about we get to know you a bit?" Gabe asked.

I looked up at Edward, not knowing what to do. He just nodded.

"Okay." I said.

"Bella, where did you meet Edward?" Tony asked.

"Well, it was our senior year at high school and I had just moved to Forks from Arizona, so we basically met in high school." I answered. Edward smiled at me and gave my hand a squeeze.

"Do you realize that right now, every teenage girl in the world hates you?" Gabe joked.

"I do actually." I said laughing.

They talked with me for about ten minutes and then they talked to Edward about his new album and his new hit single. It wasn't that bad at all and I actually had a really good time.

"I'm sorry guys, but I guess we are out of time." Tony said and Gabe pushed a button that made a 'booo' sound. I smiled.

"It was great to have you here Edward and it was great to finally meet the beautiful Bella." Tony said and I blushed a little.

"It was great to be here." Edward answered with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks for having us." I said.

"Any time." Tony said. "Now, just to please all of you fan girls out there, here is Edward Cullen's new song 'Angel'." He pushed a button, waited a few seconds and then took the gear off. We all did the same.

"Well, we better go, we have a plane to catch." Edward said.

"Well, we hope to see you two again." Tony said and we were off again, coming out from the back and rushing to the car.

Edward turned the engine on and as he did, the radio came to life and I got to hear the chores of the song Edward had written for me in the summer.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lot of love and afftection_

_Wether I'm right or wrong_

_And down the waterfall_

_Wherever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me_

_When I come to call she won't forsake me_

_I'm loving angels instead_

I smiled as the song kept going as I held Edwards hand. He sang along with one of the verses for me.

_When I'm feeling weak_

_And my pain walks down a one way street_

_I look above_

_And I know I'll always be blessed with love_

_And as the feeling grows_

_She breathes flesh to my bones_

_And when love is dead_

_I'm loving angels instead_

We rode to the air-port in silence, listening to the music as it came up on the radio, my heart skipping a beat every time on of Edwards songs came up.

We got to the air-port and checked in all our luggage and then waited in the first class lounge for Edward's privet jet to come pick us up.

At 6:10 we were seated in the very comfortable seats and we talked to each other. Edward described his house to me and the neighborhood he lived in. He said that we would go out to dinner with our friends almost every night and that he would take me everywhere, that we would visit Charlie next week and that we would go to the beach as many times as we could in L.A so I could work on my tan.

When the plain landed Edward helped me with my bags and held my hand.

"Oh and, one more thing." Edward said, a bit uneasy. We had just gotten all of our bags and some people from the airport were helping us with it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There might be people waiting for us" He said and gave me a sheepish smile.

I looked at him confused as we walked to the doors that lead to L.A.

As soon as we took a step out of the airport, a million flashed blinded me. People were screaming my name and Edward's name, screaming out questions or for us to look their way.

"Welcome to L.A" Edward whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? I actually liked it, but it's your opinion that really counts, so leave me a review please!<strong>

**XOXO**

**Male!**

**PS: I don't really know if i'm going to have daily updates because I finish school at 5pm so I come back exhausted, so please bare with me! **


End file.
